Digimon Xros Wars: Special Needs Forces
by crazautiz
Summary: Five mentaly needed teens were teleported to the Digital World to stop an evil Digimon known as Devimon. Will they save the Digital World, or fail trying?
1. Episode 1: Received a Xros Loader

**Digimon: Special Needs Force.**

** Episode 1: **Received a Xros Loader.

In the town of Detroit, a 15 year old boy named James Carl was at school nearing the end of the day. He goes to school in Detroit even though he lives in Dearborn. When he was walking to the store, he saw a green Xros Loader digivice. "Wow! What is that thing?" James thought. He didn't know what it was hinting that he has Asperger's. "I think I should take it and see what does" James picks up the digivice and then all of a sudden, he was teleported away.

"Whoa! Where am I?" James asked where he was at. "Your in the digital world. I'm Agumon" James' new partner, Agumon introduces himself when an Ogremon arrived to attack. "This usually doesn't happen at introductions!" Agumon and James run for cover and hears another voice. "I'm VinePalmon. I can help you" says a VinePalmon: a digimon that digivoled from a mode change.

With another digimon and a Xros Loader digivice, will James be able to beat Ogremon?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Episode 2: The Fight Begins Part 1

**Digimon: Special Needs Force**

**Episode 2: **The Fight Begins Part 1.

**Previously: **An Aspergers boy named James Carl was walking home when he arived at the Digital World. He meets an Agumon and a VinePalmon when an Ogremon attacks.

James was shocked to see Ogremon coming to attack him. "James, use that Xros Loader you were given" says VinePalmon when he prepares to attack along with Agumon. "How?" Asked a worried James. "Just say Agumon,VinePalmon,DigiXros". James pushed away his fears and worries and used the Xros Loader. "Agumon, VinePalmon, DigiXros!" Shouted James to activate his Xros Loader. The two digimon DigiXrosed into a more powerful digimon called Arbormon. "Whoa. He became one" James looked in amazement. Arbormon attacked Ogremon a couple of times, then finished him off after a brutal attack. Then the two digimon reverted back to normal.

"Wow! That was AWESOME!" James says in amazement. "Why can't you stay like that?". "We can't. We need rest after a while" says VinePalmon to explain to James. "Oh. Fair enough though" James understood. "There's other evil in the Digital World to fight, so let's get some sleep for tomorrow" says Agumon.

On the other side of the Digital world, an evil digimon known as Devimon overlooks James in hopes to destroy him in order to destroy both the Digital and Real Worlds. "Look at that boy sleeping soundly. He doesn't know I exist" says a plotting Devimon. "Well, there's a way we can fix that" says Devimon as he laughs villainously.

The next day comes and James wakes up to another human waking him. "Who are you?" asks James. "C'mon James. Are you still tired?" it was James' pen pal that he has seen a few times in person, Nicholas. "Whoa. Didn't know you were here" says James. "Yeah" says Nicholas. Nicholas also has a digimon, Patamon. They all got going for exploration.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Episode 3: The Fight Begins Part 2

**Digimon: Special Needs Force**

**Episode 3: **The Fight Begins: Part 2.

**Previously: **Agumon and VinePalmon digixrosed into Arbormon to defeat an Ogremon. When James and the digimon were sleeping, Devimon was watching them ploting to destroy them. The next day, James woke up and found his pen-pal, Nicholas. When the two met again (this wasn't their first time), they went off to explore the Digital World.

James and Nicholas were walking in the Digital World when James asked how he got there. "So, how exactly did you come to this place, Nicholas?" asked James. "Well, some device was on the street and had trouble picking it up" Says Nicholas hinting that only his right arm is intacted the other one is still on him, but is dislocated. "Same way I got here" hinted James.

When they got to a dark and spooky forest of the Digital World, Devimon finally appears. "Well, who do we have here?" gloats Devimon. "Who in the world are you?" asks Nicholas. "DON'T TALK TO HIM NICHOLAS! THAT'S DEVIMON!" yells VinePalmon. "Death Claw!" Devimon Attacks the gang. "Whoa. You guys, it's time to do that fighting again. Agumon, VinePalmon, DigiXros!" James activates his Xros Loader, and the two digimon digixros into Arbormon. "Death Claw!" Devimon attacks Arbormon, and reverts him back to their normal state.

The gang fled away from the evil digimon. "I'll return to destroy you!" Yells Devimon. Their fight with Devimon isn't over. Can they beat him soon?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
